b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Harribel
Tia Harribel is an Arrancar and the Tercera (Third) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army. Appearance Harribel is a buxom, beautiful woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely cover her arms, ending in black glove-like extensions, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakuto on her back, similar to Sui-Feng. The sword itself is rather broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask cover her entire face below her eyes, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. To date, she has one of the most intact mask of any Arrancar (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakuto's release). Her Espada tattoo is located on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be, making it unseen. Her appearance as a Hollow, specifically a Vasto Lorde, mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white hollow-bones and her weapon was part of her arm. Her hair and eyes were, however, exposed. Personality In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada (and Arrancar in general), Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring not to engage in combat; she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she or her Fraccion are challenged or ordered by her superiors (excluding Baraggan Luisenbarn, which is unsurprising, given their history). She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. However, she can be aggressive and brutal on occasion, especially when those whom she cares about are threatened or harmed in any way. Unlike most of her comrades, Harribel does care for her Fraccion, being something of a mother figure towards them. Harribel is brutally honest, having no problem with stating her mind. She is also very polite towards those whom she respects and/or cares about, though even when angry at someone or when in the presence of someone she dislikes or hates, she refrains from cursing and keeps her language formal and sophisticated, though her voice can take on a rather menacing edge that many people find intimidating. Harribel also takes her Aspect of Death, Sacrifice, very seriously, developing a personal philosophy revolving around it even before she became an Espada. She would not hesitate to sacrifice herself to protect her Fraccion, and they have the same amount of devotion towards her. Biography Before she became an Espada, Harribel was a Vasto Lorde, the strongest level of Hollow. Due to the scarcity of female Hollows, she teamed up with Adjuchas Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun to increase their chances of survival. She later rescued a deer-like Adjuchas, Apacci Emilou, from being eaten by another Hollow and convinced her to join the group. Harribel was constantly bothered by Baraggan Luisenbarn, the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo, who wanted her to join his army or "go to a place where he cannot see her", adding, laughingly, that he sees everything in Hueco Mundo and declaring that he was omnipotent. One of his subordinates, a Hammerhead Adjuchas, arrogantly declared that Harribel had no choice but to serve Baraggan and touched her shoulder, prompty an unimpressed Harribel to slash him across the face and leave with her group. The group was later attacked by Hammerhead again, who had been turned into an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen. He quickly overpowered the group, even Harribel, with ease. Harribel's three subordinates tried desperately to hold him off, but failed, while Harribel fared little better, trying desperately to save them but failing to even injure the Arrancar. Before he could kill her, Aizen appeared and killed the Arrancar effortlessly. He then turned to Harribel and convinced her to serve him, saying that he would show her the meaning of sacrifice. Harribel became the Tercera (Third) Espada in Aizen's army upon being turned into an Arrancar, while Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose became her Fraccion. Trivia *In recent chapters and files of the Bleach canon, Harribel's first name was changed from Tia to Tier, but the former was retained in the Bleach: Ultimate Alien series and the Bleach: Omniverse series because fans (along with Bigby himself) liked it more. *Harribel's Aspect of Death is Sacrifice. *In both series, Bigby depicts Harribel with the lower half of her breasts exposed, like in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Female